


Faith Is Like A Fire That Never Burns To Embers

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Kozume Kenma, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Crying, Insecure Kageyama Tobio, Insecurity, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega/Beta/Beta/Beta/Alpha/Alpha, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was antisocial and hated people...so why the hell did he have five Soulmates!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 637





	Faith Is Like A Fire That Never Burns To Embers

It was awkward for Kageyama.

He doesn’t do well in groups of people, or with people he doesn’t know.

That’s how he realised the world truly fucked him over...By giving him five soulmates.

They found out at the last volleyball camp about Kageyama and Tsukishima. 

Kuroo and Kenma had been together for nearly six years.

Boukto and Akaash had been together for three years.  
(The four of them have been together for seven months) 

Now it was time to get together and talk about the situation....now that theres actually six of them.

Kageyama couldn’t blow it off. He had a conscience... plus one of his Soulmates was Tsukishima...who basically (literally) dragged him along. 

He sat awkwardly at the table.  
Bokuto and Kuroo, the Alphas, spoke loudly, like it was a competition who could speak the loudest. While the Betas, Tsukishima, Akaashi and Kenma, spoke softly amoungst themselves. 

Tobio (the only Omega) wanted to leave, he didn’t fit in. He bit his lip nervously, twisting his hands painfully together (It was a nervous habit).

“King.”  
Kageyama’s head snapped towards the person who spoke... realising the space had fallen silent and his five soulmates were all looking towards him. 

He blushed.  
“Sorry?” He mumbled. 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
“Kageyama got invited to a Training Camp.” He said. 

Bokuto basically leaped over the table to congratulate his youngest soulmate. 

“That’s awesome! Way to go!” The Alpha smiled widely. 

“Congratulations.” Akaashi smiled softly. 

Kageyama blushed again.  
“Thank you.” 

Kageyama was relieved when the conversations between the other five started back up again... it meant he was no longer the centre of attention. 

“I think we should all try to meet up together at lease once a month.” Bokuto said suddenly. 

Kuroo agreed.  
“That’s a good idea, bro. We can take turns going to each other’s house.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing.

Kageyama wasn’t sure why they were including him. He wasn’t very social, he barely said a word to them all night.

When he looked up, he noticed Tsukishima was staring at him. 

The Beta sighed, gently grabbing his hand.

Kageyama squeezed Tsukishima’s hand, staring down at their entwined fingers. 

“We can all stay at my place tonight. My parents went away for the weekend, its their anniversary.” Kuroo said with a smile.

The other Alpha cheered, jumping to his feet excitedly. 

Akaashi nodded to his soulmates. Kenma rolled his eyes. 

Tsukishima still hadn’t looked away from the shorter Karasuno player. 

They all stood from their seats, 

Tsukishima pulled Tobio up on his feet as he stood, dragging him towards the exit.

“You two are close, aren’t you.” Kuroo smirked. 

Tsukishima sighed, as Kageyama stepped behind the Beta. 

“He’s just anxious.” Tsukishima mumbled. 

Bokuto looked to the Omega.  
“You alright, Tobio?” He smiled. 

Kageyama nodded.  
He really wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in his messy nest and go to sleep...but that will just have to wait till tomorrow. He wasn’t going back to his own home tonight.

He pressed his forehead into the Blonde Beta’s back. He held back a whimper. 

“Let’s go. Before it gets colder.” Akaashi said, looking to the Omega, who was clearly stressing out. 

The Alphas nodded eagerly, walking in the direction on Kuroo’s home, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

Akaashi held out his hand for Kageyama to take. 

Kageyama hesitantly took it. 

“I’m sorry about them, You’ll get used to them soon...hopefully.” Akaashi mumbled the last part. 

“They’re always like this.” Kenma mumbled, watching the Alphas sing as they continued to walk down the street. 

Kageyama nodded, unsure of what else to say. 

Tsukishima let out a slight chuckle.  
“Idiots...”

“Hurry up slow-pokes!” Bokuto yelled.  
“We’re nearly there!” Kuroo added. 

“Can we stay at your place instead. You live next door to him, don’t you?” Akaashi said to Kenma with a sigh.

Kenma sighed back.  
“If we go to my place, they’ll just follow.” 

Tsukishima huffed.  
“How do you two put up with this everyday?” 

The two Betas smiled.  
“Just lucky I guess.” Akaashi said sarcastically, causing Tsukishima to groan.

“Are you two already together?” The short Beta asked, looking between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shook his head.  
“Me and The King? No way.” He snorted. 

The sentence made Kageyama’s heart drop.  
‘Tsukishima would be better off if I wasn’t part of this bond.’ He told himself. 

The Omega rapidly blinked back the tears.

Kenma looked at him with a frown. 

Kageyama broke the eye contact first.  
“I want to go home.” He mumbled. 

Tsukishima stopped walking, looking to the youngest Mate with a frown.  
“We can’t go back now, it’s too late.” 

They continued to walk silently down the street.

“Here we are.” Kuroo said, his arm stretched in a ‘ta-dah!’ Pose. 

The three Betas smiled at the Alpha’s silliness, but followed him inside none-the-less. 

“Welcome.” Kuroo said as they entered, closing and locking the door behind the Omega. 

“I’ll make tea. Ken, want to lead everyone to my room.” Kuroo said, taking off his shoes.

Kenma nodded.  
“Do you need help?” He asked.

Kuroo shook his head.  
“It’s alright, you guys go relax. I’ll be in shortly.” 

They spread themselves around the room.  
Akaashi and Bokuto sat on the bed, Kenma sat on the floor, his back against the bed. 

Tsukishima sat on the swivel desk chair. 

And Kageyama...he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

Bokuto shuffled over, putting space between himself and Akaashi.  
He pat the empty spot to the Omega.  
“Come sit.” 

The Omega awkwardly shuffled onto the bed. Mumbling an apology as he accidentally knocked their shoulders and elbows. 

“It’s alright.” Akaashi said with a small comforting smile, rubbing his hand over Kageyama’s tense arm. 

Tsukishima chuckled.  
“You look uncomfortable, King.” He mocked. 

Kageyama frowned, turning away from the Beta. 

Tsukishima’s smile faded.  
But before he could say anything, Kuroo walked into the room. 

Kuroo handed everyone a cup of tea, then sat on the floor in front of Tsukishima, leaning back against the blonde’s legs. 

Bokuto nudged the Omega after he remained silent for ‘too long’.

Kageyama looked to the Alpha. 

“And I thought Kenma was quiet...” he forced a smile.

Kageyama whined.

Bokuto froze at the sound. And the remaining Mates snapped their attention towards the Omega. 

“What the hell did you do, Bokuto?” Akaashi glared to the Alpha, pulling Kageyama into his lap. 

“I didn’t mean to...” Kageyama shook his head, he pushed his way off of the Beta’s lap and ran out of the room. 

He looked around the hallway, noticing the bathroom at the end of the hall. He walked in and shut the door behind him. 

He sighed as he splashed water on his face.

A small knock came from the door.  
“Kageyama...” Tsukishima’s voice filled the bathroom. 

The Omega let out a small whine.  
The door swung open and the Beta walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Kei looked to the Omega.  
“What’s wrong? They’re panicking in there.” 

“I don’t belong with you all. Even I can see that.” Kageyama whispered.

The Beta frowned, stepping forward. 

“I’m going home. I’ll see you at practise on Monday.” The Omega said, stepping around the Beta.

“It’s too late to leave now.” Tsukishima grabbed the Omega’s forearm.  
“We’ll leave first thing in the morning, but we have to stay here for the night.” 

Kageyama whined again.

“Stop doing that.” The Beta snapped, he was angry and confused as to why the Omega was whining in the first place. 

Why? was he stressed? upset? 

“I shouldn’t have come.” The Omega mumbled.

Tsukishima turned towards his Soulmate. Grabbing hold of both of his hands.  
“What’s going on with you?” He asked, frowning. 

Kageyama looked away.  
“You all get along so well. You’ve all been talking to each other all night.” 

“You could have joined in the conversations.” 

“I don’t like talking to people, you know that.” Kageyama huffed.

“Kenma is shy too, but at lease he’s making an effort.” 

“But everyone likes Kenma...” 

Tsukishima paused.  
“We like you too.” 

“I don’t think any of you do.” Kageyama said, his eyes filling with tears.  
“I’m not liked by anyone. Even you told me that.”

Before Tsukishima could soothe the Omega’s insecurities, there was a knock at the door.

The Beta swore. 

Kageyama quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Yes?” Tsukishima said, turning his body towards the door. 

The door opened.  
“Everything alright in here-Tobio, what’s the matter?” Akaashi walked past the tall blonde, taking Kageyama’s face in his hands so they could make eye contact. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

The Omega looked to Tsukishima.

The Beta sighed.  
“Our dearest King is just being stupid. As usual.”

“Kei, that’s not nice. You need to stop calling him that.” Akaashi said, growling.

Tsukishima sighed.

Akaashi looked between the two.  
“C’mon Tobio, we’ve set up the beds. You’ll sleep between Kenma and Kuroo.”

Kageyama nodded, walking around the blonde, exiting the bathroom.

Akaashi stopped to look at the other Beta.  
“You’re the one who said we should try making him feel welcome...and yet you’re the one making him cry, Kei.” 

Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest.  
“I know.” He growled.

Akaashi sighed.  
“We can’t build a relationship with him if he doesn’t feel as though he belongs...” 

“Let’s just go to bed...” Tsukishima huffed.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, making his way back to the bedroom. 

As they entered, Kageyama was sitting on one of the futons with Kenma.  
Kenma was holding the Omega, whispering something into his ear. 

Kuroo and Bokuto looked to the two Betas who entered the room.  
“What happened, Kei?” Kuroo asked, all form of sarcasm and playfulness gone from his voice.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. 

“I’m sorry.” He heard Kageyama whisper.  
“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” Kenma sighed, staring up at the tall blonde. 

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima started. 

Tobio tensed.  
“Would be better off if I wasn’t...” he trailed off.

Kenma whined, running his hand through the Omega’s hair.  
“You belong here. We’ll make sure you know that.” 

Kuroo moved closer to the two, gently pulling both of them into his lap. 

Bokuto sat in front of the three, rubbing Kageyama’s tears away.

“Can you tell us what made you feel like this?” He asked gently. 

Kageyama looked to Tsukishima before shifting his eyes away.

He shook his head.  
“I just don’t think anyone will be happy with me here...I’m not like any of you.” He whispered.

Bokuto frowned.  
“I think you fit in. You and Kenma have a calming aura.” 

Kuroo nodded, agreeing with the other Alpha. 

Akaashi walked over to his Mates, taking a seat by Bokuto.

“Plus you both smell amazing together. Like blueberry and cream.” He said, making Kageyama smile.

The two Alphas laughed.  
“It smells amazing.” Kuroo said. 

Kageyama tucked his nose into Kenma’s scent gland, sighing with content.  
The Beta really did smell amazing...

“I’m sorry, Kagayama.” Kei stepped forward.  
“I didn’t...I wasn’t expecting you to get upset.” The blonde looked out the window by the bed as he felt all five pairs of eyes on him.

“Aww! Such a softy, Kei!” Tsukishima growled disgustingly at the Alpha’s playful tone. 

The Alpha yelped.

(Tsukishima didn’t have to see what happened to know Akaashi punched him.)

He smiled to himself. At lease he wasn’t dealing with Kuroo by himself. 

“I think we should all sleep in a puppy pile so Tobio can breath in our scents.” Kenma said.

“It’ll also help with transferring our scent to his clothes too.“ Akaashi added. 

Tobio blushed, never being this close or intimate to anyone before. 

“Embarrassed?” Kei teased the Omega.

Kageyama blushed even more, causing his Mates to laugh. 

“Cmon, lay down. All of you. Kei, you’re next to Tobio. He’s comfortable with your scent more than anyone else’s.” Akaashi said, nudging the tall blonde in between Kageyama and Kuroo. 

Tsukishima huffed annoyingly at having to sleep next to the Alpha. 

Kuroo winked at him.  
“Its not that bad. Promise.” 

Tsukishima laid down, not expecting the Omega to roll to face him.

“Go to sleep, Tobio. We’ll catch the early train back home tomorrow. 

Kageyama nodded, closing his eyes.

...Turns out they didn’t take the early train home. They, in fact had the best sleep they’ve had in such a long time. They were the last two to wake up. 

Tsukishima totally didn’t ask Akaashi for the photo of the two of them snuggled together, Kageyama’s nose buried in the scent gland on his neck. 

And when Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima’s wallpaper of a sleeping Kageyama a few days later, he didn’t say anything. He was just glad Kei was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This sat unfinished for about a year now. But I was super determined to finish it!


End file.
